


Aftermath

by Stydiatrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Marvel - Freeform, Mysterio - Freeform, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), peter Parker AU, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stydiatrash/pseuds/Stydiatrash
Summary: Peter Parker feels like his world is crashing down around him after Mysterio framed him for murder and revealed his identity. He relies on his support system to help him survive this disaster.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I will upload chapter 2 soon! I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to leave a comment. I love your feedback!

I can’t believe that was real. I’ve been exposed in the worst way possible, being framed for murder by villian I just defeted. My life is over. Even if I can get people to believe that Beck was evil, there is no way I can hide who I am anymore.  
Realizing that being out in the open is probably not the safest idea at the moment, I quickly shoot my web and swing home. When I land in my bedroom, Ned, Mj, and Aunt May were already waiting for me with worried expressions.  
“Peter, oh my god. Are you ok?” May asks first, and pulls me into a tight hug before I have the chance to take the mask off.  
“Yea, May, I’m ok.” I say, trying to ease her anxiety. I don’t want her to be any more concerned than she already is.  
“Can I please change before you all start hammering me with questions?” I ask, and my three biggest supporters exit without another word.  
I let out a sigh, already dreading the conversation I’m going to have to endure. I put on my favorite grey sweat- pants and my Stark t-shirt. At times like this, I miss Tony the most. He would know what to do. He would know how to clean up the mess that is laying in front of me. How could anyone possibly believe a sixteen year old kid, over someone who the world perceives is a hero? It also doesn’t help that he doctured a video to defend his confession.  
I walk into the cramped living room, and sit next to MJ. She quietly takes my hand in hers, and I visibly relax. Ned has made himself comfortable on the other side of MJ. Happy walks in, and sits down next to May. I still don’t quite know how to deal with them yet; It’s still a work in progress.  
“So, how are we going to handle this?” I break the suffocating silence. The air is filled with tension, the impending doom lurking around.  
“Stark Industries has already issued a statement defending Spiderman. That should help make this easier to deal with. Ms. Potts gave the statement herself, so that the message couldn’t be manipulated. There shouldn’t be any more issues with you being framed for Mysterio’s ‘murder’” Happy explains.  
“Ok. Is there anything we can do about the identity situation? Are people really going to believe that Spiderman is a 16 year old kid?” Ned pipes up.  
“Hey!” I say, slightly offended.  
“Sorry, Peter, but it’s true. Every other Avengers has been way older than you.”  
“I mean, he has a point Peter. It’s kind of hard to wrap your head around.” Mj adds.  
I don’t have a response because they are right. I’m the youngest avenger. It’s hard to believe I was only fourteen when Mr. Stark first recruited me to help fight Cap. Most of the time, I can’t even believe that I am able to do the things I can. And all of this because of a stupid spider-bite.  
“I don’t think so. Our biggest concern should be Peter being framed for murder.” May interjects.  
“Right. So, the Avengers all have your back. Fury has already called Carol, Dr. Strange, and Thor to come give their support. They should all be here by tonight at the latest ,and I’m betting that they are going to want to see you as soon as possible.” Happy adds.  
Already, my nerves have eased, but I still can’t help but focus on the negative. All I wanted was to be able to finish highschool like a normal teenager and Beck knew that. By making that video and releasing it, he destroyed the one thing I truly wanted, a normal life. He won.  
“Don’t beat yourself up, kid. It’s going to be ok. Though until this who ordeal blows over, I wouldn’t recommend going to school.” says Happy.  
“I figured. Thanks, Happy.” is all I manage to say.  
The rest of them chat for a while longer about what is going to happen and how to keep me safe. At some point, I tune them out. I’m too wrapped up in my own mind to pay attention. I don’t think I can even fully process the mess that my life is going to be.  
“I need some air. I’ll be back.” My voice sounds like the life has been sucked out of it.  
I think they ask where I’m going, but instead of answering, I just walk into my room, closing the door behind me. I climb out my window, and head to my favorite spot to think. Since the blip, I’ve been spending more time here than I have in my own bed. I reach the roof of the apartment building, and pull myself over the edge. I let my feet dangle below me as I sit facing the city. Finally, I can think.  
I have lost track at how long I’ve been up here. Hours, minutes, who knows. The sun is starting to set when I hear the door leading to the roof open. I don’t turn to see who it is.  
“Hey.” Mj says quietly, and joins me on the ledge.  
“Hey,”  
“You’ve been here a while, ya know. You had us worried.” she sits with her hands under her thighs, and kicks her legs back and forth.  
“I know. I just couldn’t deal with that anymore.” I admit. I can’t look her in the eyes because I know that as soon as I do, I’m going to break down.  
“I get it. Do you mind if I stay here for a while. The view is pretty up here.” I can tell she is trying to avoid bringing up the current situation. I appreciate that more than she knows.  
“If you want.” I shrug my shoulders, while looking out at the city.  
Neither of us speak a word. We just sit and listen to the sound of the bustling city below us. I sneak glances at MJ when I know she isn’t looking, wanting to be able to give her more than I am. I watch as she checks her phone, and lets out a sigh.  
“Happy wants you to go to the compound to meet with the rest of the gang.” She slides her phone back into her pocket.  
“Will you come with me? I don’t want to go alone.” my voice is quiet.  
“If happy will let me. Who in their right mind would pass up the chance to meet Thor?” She looks at me with a kind smile.  
I finally meet her eyes, and let out a little laugh. I nod, and reach out to her. She knows to lean in close and hold on tight. I shoot a web and climb back down as MJ buries her head against my chest. She doesn’t loosen her grip until we are back in my room.  
“Let’s go meet Happy. He said he was going to wait in the car.” MJ says while dragging me out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside the front of my apartment building, Happy is waiting in his usual black car. I open the door for MJ and we both slide in.   
Happy turns around when he realizes I’m not alone,” What is she doing in here?”   
“She’s coming with me. I don’t want to go alone, Happy.” I state, surprised by the confidence in my voice.   
“You won’t be alone, kid. I’ll be there. Plus, outsiders aren’t allowed there. You know the rules.” He sighs, sounded defeated.  
“Happy, she’s not going to tell anyone. We are her only friends.” I joke, earning a playful punch on the shoulder from MJ.   
“Just this one time, kid.” he gives in and begins the drive to the compound.   
We arrive a short while later. MJ is astounded by the size of the building alone. It’s not everyday you get to see a place like this. It looks almost exactly like the old compound, except for the upgraded security. The Avengers symbol rests on the front of the building in all it’s glory. Half of the outside walls are one way windows, so you can’t see inside.   
“They are waiting inside.” Happy says, after parking in the front.   
We follow him into the building, and I blush as I lace my fingers with MJ.   
“I’m glad you came with me.” I whisper softly in her ear.   
“Me too.”   
Thor, Dr. Strange, and Carol are standing in the living room area when we arrive. I think I saw MJ’s jaw drop. I wish I could have recorded that, but I promise you, I will never let her live it down.   
“Guys, this is MJ.” I quickly introduce her. I immediately regret not calling her my girlfriend. I mean we haven’t labeled it yet, but still. It feels wrong not to.  
“Hi.” I have never heard MJ so nervous.   
“Hello, I’m Dr. Steven Strange. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Dr. Strange reaches out to shake her hand. I watch in amusement as MJ pauses before shaking his hand.   
“I am Thor, God of Thunder. It is an honor to meet any of the spiderlings friends” Thor’s booming voice dominates the room. He flashes MJ a kind smile accompanying a little wave. She copies his actions.   
“Hi, I’m Carol Danvers, or Captain Marvel. It’s so nice to meet you MJ.” I would pay to rewatch MJ’s face as Carol wraps her in a hug. She awkwardly pats her back before she is released.   
“Great, now that the introductions are over, I’m going to check in with Ms. Potts. I’ll see you all later.” Happy says before exiting.   
After Happy’s gone, we all take a seat on the two couches surrounding a coffee table. Even the interior hasn’t changed much. It’s been a while since I’ve been back.   
“Now that Happy is gone, Peter, who’s ass am I going to kick for hurting you?” Carol says, her eyes dead serious.   
“I second that.” Thor adds.   
“Tell us what happened, Peter.” Dr. Strange says.   
For the next few hours, I explain every detail about what happened, from meeting Beck, to his last moments on the bridge. Their faces experience every emotion possible, from happiness, to excitement, and to fear throughout the story. By the end, I am out of breath and shaking from having to relive it all.   
“So if, Quentin Beck, or Mysterio, is dead than how did he manage to frame you for his own murder and reveal your identidy?” Dr. Strange asks, clearly puzzled by the situation.   
“He released a manipulated video that makes me look like the villian. I have no idea how he did it because I was there with him on the bridge. He never said any of that while he was alive.” I confess.   
“It’s going to be ok, Peter. We’ll help you navigate out of this shit show you were forced into to. We have your back 100%” Carol’s sincerity is clear as she tells me this. I have an inkling that she is going to hover over me like Tony did at first, but if I’m being honest, it’s comforting.  
“Thank you guys. I mean it. Without Mr. Stark, I didn’t think I was going to be able to survive this, but I appreciate you all dropping everything to come help the “little neighborhood Spiderman.” They all give me the same pitiful smile.   
“Thank you. I mean I just met you all, but I feel like I owe you one since you brought me back and you are helping Peter.” MJ pipes in.   
“It’s our job.” All three of them say in unison.  
The five of us settle into conversation filled with stories of space adventure and ass-kicking. Thor tells about the missions he has successfully completed alongside the Guardians. I listen in awe, wondering what it would be like to not doubt every move you make. How does it always go smoothly for him? I mean I know he is a Norse god but even they have to make mistakes, right?  
Then, Dr. Strange tells us about his work with dealing with the multiverse and keeping the universe in order. He talks about how he basically annoyed one of his enemies until he died. Now I was really impressed.   
Even Carol explains her origin. While she is talking, I sneak a glance at MJ, who is mesmerized by her. I hope they get a chance to become friends. I think they would get along well since both women give absolutely zero fucks. I’m surprised when she starts to rattle off questions, and Carol fires answers to her questions at the same speed. My personal favorite is when she tells us that when Thanos punched her with the gauntlet, she didn’t even flinch. Talk about the POweR.   
“How is that even possible? That thing killed half the population!” MJ exclaims, sounding amazed and horrified simultaneously.   
“If I’m being honest, I have no idea. I guess I was too pissed off to let him have the reaction he wanted.” Carol admits.   
“You are the definition of a badass. Teach me your ways.” MJ responds, partially joking.   
The room fills with laughter. I quickly check my phone, noticing how late it is. I was too preoccupied to realize how long we’ve been here.   
“It’s already almost midnight. Do you think Happy would let us spend the night? I don’t feel like driving home.” I ask interrupting the conversation.   
“Peter, this place is as much your home as it is ours. I don’t see an issue.” Thor answers warmly.   
“Great. We can talk about how to handle this mess in the morning. Goodnight guys.” I say, and receive multiple goodnights on my way out.   
MJ follows behind me to find Happy. I should at least let him know that he won’t need to drive us home. I freeze in place, causing MJ to nearly crash into me.   
“Before I talk to Happy, do you think your parents will mind you spending the night? There are plenty of rooms here so they won’t have anything to worry about.” I tell her, hoping she isn’t freaked out.   
“Already taken care of, Parker. We are in the clear.” She says.   
I find Happy in the conference room, texting on his phone.   
“Hey, Happy, we are going to spend the night here if that’s ok.” I tell him.   
“Sure, kid. MJ, you can have the room across from Peters. There should be clothes you can change into there. And no funny business, ok. I don’t need May hysterical.” Happy continues typing on his phone. I tell him thank you and show MJ to her room.   
The walk upstairs is filled with silence. I’m too drained to try and force a conversation, and MJ doesn’t mind the quiet. I point out where the bathroom is on the way to our rooms, so she won’t get lost in the middle of the night. It’s happened to me before.  
I pause at the doorway,” This is your room. Like Happy said, there should be clothes in there for you. If you need anything, I’m right across the hall.” I point to my room.   
“Got it, thanks.” She nods her head.   
We stand there, awkwardly for a few moments. Do I kiss her goodnight? Are we at that point yet?   
I decide to play it safe, “ Goodnight, MJ.” I say, and give her a quick peck on the cheek before turning to head into my room.  
“Goodnight, loser.” She giggles and disappears through the doorway.   
I close the door behind me, and lean against the wall. I close my eyes and let out a huff of air. Today has been the longest day of my life. I send May a text telling her I won’t be home before taking off my shirt. I fold the Stark shirt, and set it on the dresser underneath the mounted Tv. It’s been ages since I’ve slept here. Before the blip, I spent most nights here, working into the wee hours of the morning with Tony. I’m surprised that I was able to function with scarce amount of sleep I got.   
This room is exactly as I left it. On the wall, Star Wars posters hang along side some of my favorite bands. The desk in the corner is in the same spot, still cluttered with scraps of paper filled with ideas and formulas. I pull the chair out, and sit, examining the old work. While sifting through , I notice a neatly folded envelope with my name written across the front in familiar writing. It’s from Tony. If it were any other day, I’d open it frantically, but I can’t handle anything else tonight. I run my fingers over the front, and decide to wait until I’m ready to open this. I don’t need another reminder that he’s gone.   
I get up to turn the light out before diving into bed. I snuggle up under the covers, and the minute my head hits the pillow, I’m out like a light.   
“Maybe if you were good enough, Tony would still be alive.” Beck’s voice booms as I stare at a grave reading “RIP Tony Stark”.   
All of the sudden, a broken mechanical arm rips out of the ground, and pulls the rest of the body up. Tony’s destroyed suit stumbles towards me, like a zombie come to life. I can’t stop the tears from falling as I try to get away. I have to get away.   
The scene changes, I’m now at the top of the Eiffel Tower with MJ. Green smoke hugs the bottom of the floor. She’s standing at the edge, I’m a few steps away from her. A familiar arm reaches out and pushes her off. I run to catch her, my arm stretched as far as possible to save her. She screams “Peter!” and I’m too late. “MJ” I yell as a last resort, but I’m too late. It’s all my fault. I should have been more careful. I shouldn’t have put her in danger. It’s all my fault.  
I jolt awake, drenched in sweat. MJ is shaking me violently, and yelling my name. When I’m fully conscious, it hits me. She heard me screaming. I had a nightmare, and she must have heard me in the other room. Jesus, what is wrong with me.   
“Peter, are you okay?” She looks at me, her eyes watery.   
“I’m fine. I’m sorry I woke you up, but I was fine.” I tell her.   
“What happened? I heard you screaming and then you screamed my name.” she asks, barely finishing a word before starting a new one. Her hand is still on my shoulder as I sit up in the bed.   
“It was just a nightmare. I’m sorry I woke you up. It won’t happen again.” I catch her eye for a moment before looking down. I was praying I wouldn’t have one tonight.   
“Do you want to talk about it? Or, I should probably get back to my room before Happy has a heart attack.” the corner of her lips twitch, and stands up off the bed.   
I clear my throat, “Actually, MJ, will you stay?” I grab her hand before she walks out. “ I could use the company.”   
“Yea, Sure. Just let me close the door.”   
“ok. “ I scoot over to make room for her.   
My hands are sweaty for a different reason this time. MJ and I have never even sat in the same bed before. I can hear her heart rate speed up, just barely, as she slides under the covers next to me. She stares down at her hands, picking her nails. I think she’s just as nervous as I am.   
“What was your nightmare about?” she practically whispers.   
“Um, well. Uh… it was multiple things. I’ve been having this one for a while, since the trip actually. Before that, it was always about either the blip, or the final battle. I think this one is actually is worse.” I say, my voice quiet. MJ nods her head urging me to continue.   
“Parker, if you talk about it, sometimes it gets better.” I’ve heard that line a million times.   
May and Tony were the only ones who knew about my nightmares. May would rush in to comfort me when I’d wake her up screaming. She’d hold me, rocking me until I calmed down. The nights I spent here, Tony would rush in, and take me to the roof to get some air. We would sit and talk and sometimes we’d swap dreams. Other times, he’d take me to the lab, and we’d work to get our minds off of it. But both of them said what MJ is saying. At first, I believed them, that the nightmares would go away, but it would just take time. Now, I know they won’t.   
I give in anyways,”First, it was one of the illusions that Beck tortured me with. He put a headstone with Mr.Stark’s name on it. He told me that if I was good enough that he would be alive. Then a rusted, dilapidated Iron Man suit comes out of the grave and comes after me.” When I meet her gaze, I can see the sympathy written all over her face. I hate that look, I always have. I don’t want sympathy, I want it to stop.   
“Pete, you have to know that it wasn’t your fault. You couldn’t have done anything differently.” The urgency in her voice makes me want to scream.   
“I know that, on some level, but at the same time, Beck was right. I should’ve grabbed onto him to absorb some of the power. Or I shouldn’t have let go of the gauntlet before I was dusted.”  
“Peter, look at me.” She says, and I do.   
“It’s. Not. Your. Fault.” She pauses after each word.   
Even in the dark, I can feel how close she is to me now. She repeats those words, like a mantra. When she finally takes a breath, I lean in, closing the gap between us. Our lips meet for the first time since London. Her lips are soft and damp due to the tears that trickle down my cheeks.   
I pull away, needing air. She scoots closer to me, now shoulder to shoulder.   
“So you said First. Was there a second part to your dream?”   
“Uh”I hesitate telling her. I don’t know how she will react; I don’t want her to feel any sort of guilt. But, I know that she will find out one way or another, it’s MJ afterall.   
“Well, Mysterio used another illusion to hurt me. I told him about my original plan to take you to the top of the Eiffel tower to give you the black Dahlia necklace. So that’s what he did. I was just a few steps away from you. You were on the edge, and he pushed you off MJ. You screamed my name and I jumped to save you and pull you back up, but I was too late. I couldn’t save you. That’s why I screamed your name.” I word vomit. I never told her about the Eiffel Tower or my plan.   
MJ doesn’t say anything. At this point, I think I’ve finally scared her off. Just when I was about to apologize, she speaks up.”I’m okay. I’m perfectly healthy, sitting right here next to you. It was an illusion, that’s all it was. I’m right here, Peter. I’m not going anywhere.” Her voice is trembling, as she cups my face with her hands. “I’m right here.” She whispers this time.   
She kisses me. It starts slow and gentle, mimicking our previous kiss. She tangles a hand in my hair, and I take the opportunity to deepen the kiss. I’ve waited so long for this ,and now I can’t believe it’s actually happening. My hand finds the back of her neck as I pull her even closer. My stomach is doing cartwheels, when she gives my hair a tug. We take a breath, both of us sporting goofy grins, before leaning in again.   
This must be what heaven feels like. It’s the feeling of our lips colliding, and it’s the sound of her breath hitching when gently take her bottom lip between my teeth. The rest of the night results in make out sessions and our entangled limbs. I don’t know when the drowsiness set in, but I do know MJ fell asleep first, her head on my chest with my arms around her. I smiled to myself, thanking god that I had her laying in my arms. She looked beautiful like this, she looked heaven sent. When I can no longer keep my eyelids from drooping, I drift off. For the first time since I don’t know when, I slept soundly, without a nightmare in sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy practically breaks down the door the next morning. To say the least, he is not pleased to find us in the same bed. He very closely resembled a cartoon character that has smoke blowing out of his ears. After a solid twenty minutes of lecturing us, he finally pauses long enough to hear our explanation.   
“Happy, like we tried to tell you before, nothing happened. I had a nightmare and MJ heard me scream so she came in to check on me.” I tell him, snickering at his reaction.   
“I made Peter tell me about it so he could fall back asleep. I guess at one point, we both dozed off. That’s it.” MJ adds, full on laughing at the look on Happy’s face.  
“Oh, well, then Carol told me to tell you she’s making waffles if you want some. Just do me a favor and make sure May doesn’t find out.” He says before storming out as fast as he entered.  
Both of us fall back into the bed in a fit of laughter. After a few minutes, we calm down, and decide waffles sound amazing.  
I grab a new shirt out of the closet, and I catch MJ staring. She averts her eyes quickly, probably hoping I didn’t catch her looking. I smirk before teasing her.   
“Take a picture, it lasts longer.”   
“I have no idea what you are talking about, Parker.” She acts unamused by my comment.   
“Oh, Sure, MJ.” I taunt her.  
She stands up and meets me at the door.   
“Thanks for staying with me last night.” I tell her, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.  
“Of course. Let’s go get some food. I’m starving.” She pecks my cheek and hurries down to the kitchen. I follow behind her, feeling like a little kid waking up on Christmas morning.   
In the kitchen, Dr. Strange is sitting at the counter, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Thor is helping Carol in the kitchen, frying up the bacon on the stove. Carol is pouring batter into the waffle maker, and then goes to check on the hashbrowns. The smell alone makes my stomach groan with hunger.   
“Is there anything we can help with, Carol?” I ask.   
“Uh, sure, MJ why don’t you start a fresh pot of coffee and set out plates. Peter, could you just make sure these hash browns don’t burn?” Little drops of sweat form around her brow from the steam.   
“Sure.” MJ and I say at the same time.   
I successfully manage to avoid burning the hashbrowns, which is surprising since I’m probably the worst cook alive. I learned early on that the best I can do is make a bowl of cereal and toast, after many failed attempts at other dishes. I tried to cook May breakfast one morning and I nearly burned the house down. I can’t wait to tell her about this.   
“Carol, the potatoes are done!” I hollar over the music playing in the background. It’s something that Carol seems to love, but I’ve never heard before. The more it plays, the more I’m starting to enjoy it.   
“Ok, Peter. You and MJ can wait at the table with Steven and I’ll bring everything over.” She says, and takes the last waffle out of the pan.   
I take a seat next to MJ, leaving a spot open for Carol to sit. Dr. Strange and Thor join, both claiming the heads of the table. Carol comes over with a plate of steaming bacon in one hand and the bowl of hash browns in the other. She has to make another trip for the waffles and syrup.   
“ Everyone eat up, there is plenty to go around.” I hear her say while taking a seat.   
We all inhale our food. These might just be the best waffles I’ve ever had, and Carol gives me a grateful smile when I tell her so. There isn’t much time for small talk with everyone’s mouths full. When I finish, I lean back in my chair, feeling sick from the amount of food I have eaten.   
“That was delicious, Thank you.” I turn to look at MJ, who is sitting in the same position as I am.  
“You are very welcome, honey.”   
I tell the heroes that I’m going to get ready for the day, before heading back upstairs. I shook MJ a questioning look, as if I’m asking if she is coming too. She takes a sip of her coffee before joining me.   
“I’m going to shower real quick, I’ll be right back.” I tell her when we approach our rooms.   
“Same, I can use the one down the hall, right?” She asks.  
“Yep, you should be good. I think there are towels in there.” I give her a small smile before retreating into my room.   
I walk into the bathroom that connects to my bedroom and turn on the water. I grab my speaker and pick my favorite playlist before getting undressed and walking in.   
I let the boiling water hit my face, hoping it will wash away my stress. I do my usual routine, with the music blasting through the speaker. One of my guilty pleasure songs, pink skies by LANY, comes on; I immediately go into concert mode. I sing along, out of tune and way off key, while using my shampoo bottle as a microphone. By the end of the song, I’m drained from giving my best shower performance. I finish washing off the soap before stepping out and wrapping a towel around my waist.   
I scavenge around my drawers in search of clothes. I settle on an old Led Zeppelin t-shirt and jeans. I towel off my hair before throwing it into the hamper. Feeling refreshed, I peak outside my room to see if MJ is still in the shower. When I notice the bathroom door ajar, I knock lightly on hers.   
“MJ, I’m dressed. Just wanted to let you know.” I say, loud enough so she can hear me.   
“Ok, I’ll be done in a second.” She yells back.   
A moment later, she is standing in front of me, her curls still covered with drops of water.   
“Do you want to hang in my room? I’m not ready to go back down yet.” I ask her.  
“Sure. I’ve got nothing better to do, Parker.”   
Back in my room, I sit on the end of my bed, and MJ sits in the desk chair.   
“Was that you belting out song lyrics like ten minutes ago?” She smirks, like she already knows the answer to the question.   
“Pshhh, no. I have no idea what you are talking about.” I try to lie, but my voice raises about two octaves higher.  
“Oh really, cause uh, I think it was you.” She says, and this time she grins deviously while taking out her phone.   
My cheeks are cherries by the time she starts playing the recording on her phone. “That stays between us.” I tell her, dead serious. I’ll get destroyed if anyone finds out, especially Flash.   
“I don’t know. Don’t you think the people deserve to know that Spiderman puts on shower concerts to LANY?” She giggles.   
“No, they don’t. I’m serious MJ. That video goes nowhere, please.” I practically beg.   
“Alright. I guess I can just enjoy it myself.”  
“Thank you.”   
We make conversation, and avoid talking about last night. It doesn’t feel like the right time to bring it up, with everything going on. By the end of this whole shitstorm, will she even still like me?   
I casually check the time, and panic sets in. It’s almost ten am, and MJ isn’t at school.   
“Hey, um, we should probably take you to school, right? I don’t want you to miss day because of me.” I interrupt our discussion.   
“Don’t worry about it, Parker. I can afford to miss a few days.” She says, while typing something on her phone.   
“Are you sure cause I know we have the huge AP Physics test coming up, and that AP Literature project due by the end of the week, and I’d feel horrible if…”  
MJ cuts my rambling short, “Peter, it’s fine. I already told my parents to call me in sick for the rest of the week.” Her voice is calm as she gets up and walks towards me.   
“Ok, are you sure? I don’t want you to fall behind because our classes are already difficult enough as it is.” I ask again. This time, she just shakes her head before planting her lips on mine.

It’s short but sweet, and brings back memories of last night.   
“You talk too much.” She giggles after we pull apart.   
I laugh along, knowing she is right. I am known for rambling on and on about nothing.   
“We should probably go back down. I’m sure they want to talk to you.” She says before I give her one last peck.


End file.
